Silicon semiconductor processing has evolved sophisticated operations for fabricating integrated circuits. As advancement in fabrication process technology continues, the operating voltage of the integrated circuits has decreased, but the operating voltage of auxiliary devices remains the same. Auxiliary devices are devices used in conjunction with integrated circuits and may include printers, scanners, disk drives, tape drives, microphones, speakers, and cameras to provide some examples.
Auxiliary devices may operate at voltages above the breakdown voltage of the transistors contained within the integrated circuit. As the operating voltage applied to a transistor increases, the transistor will eventually breakdown allowing an uncontrollable increase in current to pass through the junction. Breakdown voltage is the voltage level where this uncontrollable increase in current occurs. Examples of breakdown may include punch-through, avalanche breakdown, and gate oxide breakdown to provide some examples. Operating above the breakdown voltage for a significant duration reduces the lifetime of the transistor.
Techniques are currently available to increase the voltage at which breakdown occurs. These techniques may include the separate design of input-output circuits using a high voltage process, double diffused drain or other extended drain techniques, or the cascading of two individual transistors to provide some examples. These techniques often increase the fabrication cost by requiring additional process steps along with additional substrate masking.
What is needed is a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) device that addresses one or more of the aforementioned shortcomings of conventional MOSFET devices.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.